


Watching

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Kate/Alexis/OMC</p>
<p>Rick is out of town, Kate is asleep but she is awakened by noises in the living room. She grabs her gun and investigates, but the noises are Alexis and her boyfriend having sex on the couch. Up to author if Kate just watches and they don't know, if she watches and Alexis sees her and performs for her, if Kate watches and masturbates, or if Kate joins in.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, Alexis sees Kate watching them and invites her to watch up close.

Kate Beckett turned onto her back; she could never get comfortable when Rick wasn’t in the bed with her. She hated book tours, but thank goodness, this one was almost over. She turned to her side, punched her pillow, and that’s when she heard it – a noise from the great room. No, she was just imagining it; it was just her cop senses on high alert because Rick wasn’t here. Martha was out of town, and Alexis had gone to a party and had told Kate she was probably staying at a friend’s dorm room. There it was again. She was pretty sure she set the alarm but maybe she forgot. Maybe if she just put her pillow over her head, she could drown out the noise. 

Then she realized she was being silly. She needed to check, so she’d go grab her gun and check. She soon had her gun in her hand and slowly left Rick’s office. What the hell – the fireplace was on! She knew she never turned it on tonight, since she was alone. She walked a little further into the room and then she found out where the noise – actually noises, now that she thought about it – was coming from.

Alexis was on the couch with a guy. Kate had to think what his name was; Alexis had mentioned him a few times, and she and Rick had met him once. Ah yes, his name was Sam. And a minute later, Alexis moaned and said “Sam, touch me there again!” So yes, Kate remembered correctly. She felt like an idiot standing here with her gun, and slowly turned around to put it away. 

But as she started to walk back to their bedroom, the devil on her shoulder whispered, “Hey why don’t you go watch? She’s having sex in your living room – you have every right to be in your living room, right?” Kate knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d just go watch for a little while; just for a few minutes. No big deal, right? So she went back in the room. 

She had a better angle this time. Alexis and Sam were partially undressed; Alexis had her top off, but her bra was still on and Sam was topless. Suddenly, Sam pulled Alexis off the couch, and unfastened her bra. He sucked a breast in his mouth; Alexis moaned and pushed his head closer to her chest. When he moved his head away, Kate could see how pretty Alexis’ breasts were; they were shiny from Sam’s saliva, and her nipples were hard points. Kate wondered what those nipples tasted like.

She noticed Alexis’ hand moving, and she had a good idea where it was going. Her cop sense was proven correct when Sam’s pants fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them while Alexis put her hands on his boxers. She teased Sam by slowly pushing them down. Sam exclaimed, “Holy crap Alexis, just grab my dick and suck on it!” Alexis giggled and shushed him. 

“Don’t forget my stepmother is asleep in her bedroom – and it’s not that far from here! So be quiet,” the redhead reminded him. She started to move to her knees, and she took Sam’s cock in her hands. She still hadn’t put it in her mouth, but she did lick all around the crown. Kate imagined she was tasting his pre-com. She had to admit, Alexis had a nice technique, and Sam seemed to think the same thing. 

“Oh fuck, Alexis that feels amazing. Lick it a little more, baby! And suck it too!” He continued to encourage her. Kate couldn’t see exactly what Alexis was doing, so she slowly walked closer to the action. Oh wow, Alexis was really going to town on Sam’s cock. Kate wished she could get closer or that she could put her hands in her panties. But she didn’t dare; she might make a noise that would give her away. 

And then, oh holy shit, Alexis looked up and saw Kate. Kate felt like the deer in the headlights that everyone talks about. How the fuck does she explain this? But then something weird happened. Alexis smiled at her, and beckoned her closer. What the fuck? Beckett thought. She wants me closer? But Kate couldn’t help herself and she walked even closer to the couple. Alexis took one hand off Sam’s balls and beckoned Kate even closer. Kate came closer. Finally, Alexis took Sam’s cock out of her mouth and said, “Kate, get the fuck over here. I know you’ve been watching us for a while,” she smirked. 

Sam turned and said what Beckett had been thinking, “What the fuck, Alexis?” but Alexis just threw her head back and laughed. Kate had to laugh too. She and Alexis had been getting closer, but this was a bit much! 

Alexis recovered first. “Sam, you remember my dad’s wife, Kate? And Kate, you remember Sam? We were going to go to his dorm room after the party to fuck, but his roommate got there first. So we came here. We had planned to use my room, but we got carried away. Sorry about that! Did we wake you?” 

“No, I wasn’t asleep. But damn, Alexis don’t forget I thought I was going to be alone. When I heard the noises out here, I thought someone broke in. You’re lucky I checked before I used my gun!” She kind of smiled at the couple. Poor Sam; when Kate had appeared, his surprise made his cock shrink. 

Alexis saw where Kate’s eyes had gone and didn’t hesitate; she got back on her knees and sucked it in. Sam kept looking over at Kate, and it seemed he couldn’t relax. Kate laughed and said, “Sam, if me being here bothers you, close your eyes,” and he did. Kate moved over to a chair near the couple. She moved her hand into her sleep shorts. She just teased herself; moving two fingers everywhere but her clit. She noticed Sam had his eyes open again, and had his hands on Alexis’ breasts. Kate guessed Alexis was touching her clit because she took his cock out of her mouth and screamed as she came. Sam milked his cock and ropes of come started shooting all over Alexis; her face and her boobs got the mother lode. She gathered it up, and started to suck it off her fingers when she got an idea. She walked over to Kate, and showed her the come on her fingers. 

Kate couldn’t help it; she grabbed Alexis’ hand and sucked Sam’s come off. She didn’t swallow and she motioned for Alexis to come closer. Alexis knew what Kate was going to do, and she kissed Kate; Kate gathered up the come in her mouth and shared it with Alexis. Alexis swallowed, but then she licked some come off her fingers and shared it with Kate, who swallowed that load. Sam was watching them share his come, and he groaned. He had been stroking his cock and it was hard again. 

Oh yes, thought Kate, the wonder of a young guy and his ability to get it up quickly. Kate envied Alexis; that cock was very nice. Rick’s was much better, but Rick’s cock wasn’t here. Oh well, she’d sit back and watch her own personal porno. 

“Go ahead, guys. I want to watch you fuck!” said Kate. “Forget that I’m here; I’ll just sit back and watch.” Sam looked doubtful, but Alexis grinned. She reached behind her to unfasten her skirt and then removed her thong. She stood before them in just her heels. Sam was obviously enjoying the view; his cock was getting harder, if that was even possible. Alexis walked to the couch, and lied down on her back with her legs spread. Now Sam was the one on his knees; he started licking Alexis’ pussy. She moaned loudly as he added a few fingers to the action. Kate added some fingers to her cunt too. And soon, having her hands down her pants wasn’t enough, and she decided to get naked too. Alexis looked over at her and smirked. Kate stuck her tongue out at her, and they both laughed. Sam was too busy sucking on Alexis’ clit to care. 

Alexis stopped looking at Kate; Sam was diverting her attention. God, she loved how he ate her out. Unlike many young men (at least the young men she had had sex with), Sam believed in giving as good as he got. He truly loved making Alexis come from his mouth and fingers; he never seemed to be doing it “just because”. Every time they had sex, she had multiple orgasms. She had a feeling this night would be no different, as she was about to have orgasm number two. And with that thought, it ripped through her body, and her back arched off the couch. Sam sat back on his haunches, smiling at her. 

Kate was close herself. Seeing Alexis come apart so completely and her come all over Sam’s face was all she needed, and she had an orgasm. She was lost in the feelings when she realized Sam was standing in front of her. “Since you have tasted my come, I thought you might want to taste Alexis’. What do you say?” Kate didn’t say anything; she stood up and kissed Sam and licked his cheek.

“Oh Alexis, you taste amazing!” she exclaimed. Alexis ducked her head, but she smirked at Kate. “Thanks for sharing, Sam. I think you have a woman over there that needs to be fucked, what do you think?” Kate grinned at him. He nodded and went back over to Alexis. He walked over to his pants and got the condoms out of his wallet. After he slid one down his rock hard cock, he went back to Alexis, who had her legs open wide. He ran his cock through her folds, gathering up the natural lubrication he found there. And then he simply thrust his cock in her cunt.

Alexis moaned as she wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist. She couldn’t help it; her hips were moving all over the place. Sam just kept thrusting his cock into her pussy, twisting his hips to change the angle a little. Alexis touched her clit and rubbed it hard. Sam took one of her legs and moved it off his waist; he simply held it up and that really made his cock hit her in places no cock had ever hit her before. She just started saying, “Oh my god, oh my god, that is so fucking good. Keep it up; don’t stop, harder, faster!”

It seemed obvious to Kate that Alexis didn’t know what she was saying anymore. But it was also obvious that she was feeling wonderful. Kate couldn’t just watch, or even lazily move her hand in her pussy; she needed to finger fuck herself, so she thrust 3 fingers into her cunt. Her other hand went to her breasts, and she squeezed one and then the other. Lucky thing she had spent many years pleasuring herself; she knew what she liked and she could watch the action in front of her while fucking herself with her fingers and playing with her breasts. She could feel her orgasm growing, and when she came, she had to scream. 

Kate’s loud orgasm set off Alexis, but she had been on the brink anyway. Alexis’ climax did set off Sam’s, and he filled the condom with come in no time. He pulled his dick out of Alexis, and looked at her. She seemed to know what the question was as she said, “Bathroom’s through Dad’s office and their bedroom. You can clean up in there if you want.” He nodded and walked off.

“So is he done or will there be more action?” Kate chuckled as she said it. “Or do you plan to move this upstairs?” 

“Well, he usually can do this for hours. He’s amazing that way. But I think we’ll move it upstairs. You’re welcome to keep watching if you want; Sam did seem to enjoy having you here,” Alexis smirked at Kate.

“No, thank you. Three is a crowd when the action isn’t in a common area. But thanks for the orgasm. I should be able to sleep now,” Kate replied. “Do you plan to sleep here tonight?” As she said this, Kate pulled her panties and sleep shorts back up. 

“Yeah, we’ll probably sleep here, but we’re going to leave early too. I’m going to crash in Sam’s dorm room because I need to hit the library. We won’t be here for breakfast!” As soon as she said this, Sam came back in the room, and Alexis went over to Kate; they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. Then Alexis took Sam by the hand, and led him upstairs. 

Poor Sam still looked a bit shell shocked, Kate thought as she made her way back to her bedroom. He had no idea this was going to happen. Well, it’s not like she planned it either. But she had learned to go with the flow ever since meeting Rick Castle. And then she giggled. This was one “go with the flow” moment Rick would never hear about. But it was nice while it lasted. She washed up and got into bed. As she had predicated, she was able to fall asleep in no time.


End file.
